


come with me and catch the stars

by tsukishimas



Series: rarepairs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiYama Week, Second person POV, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimas/pseuds/tsukishimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>he's not the type to fall in love so easily, but oikawa is certainly making it difficult.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	come with me and catch the stars

**Author's Note:**

> literally just oikawa telling yamaguchi a bunch of tumblr quotes about stars. nerds. (but i was the one who searched for them so i'm the real nerd here.)
> 
> this is also my first time trying second person pov so i'm sorry if i screw up in some places.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://aoobajousai.tumblr.com)
> 
> oiyama week day 5: **space**

Maybe you should've considered the fact that conversing with the captain of one of the rivaling teams is not really the best idea, but somehow you still end up flagged down at your seat by the window by Oikawa Tooru at the local coffee shop.

 

"You there!" his cheery voice calls, and dread fills your stomach. He strides casually up to you with a to-go coffee cup in one hand and smile on his face, like this is not totally out of the ordinary, and says, "It's you! You're the pinch-server from Karasuno, right?"

 

You blink, set down your cup, and nod, because you don't trust your mouth to function correctly at a time like this when being interrogated by Seijou's captain.

 

Oikawa grins, and you can't tell if it's meant to be friendly or intimidating. "That jump-float serve is really quite impressive. I didn't think someone could score a point off of us that easily."

 

You shrug and stay silent, shifting in your seat and rotating the coffee cup around on the saucer.

 

When you risk glancing up, Oikawa meets your eye with a curious expression. "What's your name?"

 

You find your voice to reply, "Yamaguchi Tadashi."

 

"There's no need to be so nervous, Yama-chan," he tells you, and smirks. "I won't bite."

 

You don't really know _what_ to say to that, so you continue to stare uncomfortably at his forehead. He then pulls out the chair across from you and sits down, placing his cup on the table.

 

"Is that serve difficult?" he asks next.

 

You fiddle with you hands and avoid making eye contact. "Well, it took a lot of practice to get it, but now that I know how to do it, it doesn't seem so hard."

 

The taller boy hums and sips from his cup, and you try your best not to stare. 

 

"Say," he says as he sets down his cup, "do you know why there aren't stars in the sky?" 

 

You furrow you eyebrows, baffled. "Because it's daytime?" you offer.

 

He shakes his head with a closed-lip smile. "It's because the stars are in your eyes."

 

You must have a shocked look on your face because he bursts into a fit of giggles immediately after.

 

"Did you just use a pick-up line?" you stammer.

 

Oikawa grins wider. "Why do you ask? It charmed you, didn't it?"

 

You're pretty sure your entire face is beet-red by now. You don't answer, and he laughs some more.

 

"I'm just joking," he sings good-naturedly, and takes another sip from his coffee as he checks the time on his phone. He over-exaggerates a pained sigh before pushing his chair back and standing up. 

 

"Unfortunately, I have other business to attend at this time," he tells you. "I'll see you around, Yama-chan!" 

 

He's disappeared out the door of the shop before you can bid him goodbye. When you glance back down at the table, you see something scribbled on a napkin where Oikaws was sitting. You pick it up and make out the words. In neat, pretty handwriting is a phone number and a short message. 

 

_text me whenever you need someone to talk to, i'll always be around to answer (☆^O^☆)_

 

 

//

 

 

The next time you run into each other is not as much as a coincidence as you'd like to believe it is. 

 

You're back home from practice that evening, calling out a, "I'm home!" to your mother, who's somewhere in the house, and slipping off your shoes by the front door.

 

"Welcome back," you hear your mother's voice reply from the kitchen, and you pad over to talk to her about your day. When you step into the room, you nearly have a heart attack upon seeing Oikawa sitting with your mother at the table.

 

"Welcome home, Yama-chan," he chirps cheerfully.

 

"What are you doing here?" you blurt in response. 

 

"Tadashi, don't be so rude to our guest," your mother scolds you. "Tooru-kun was just telling me how the two of you ran into each other last weekend. I had no idea you were friends!"

 

"We're not," you exclaim at the same time Oikawa says, "Yes, we are!"

 

You make eye contact with him for a split second, long enough for you to send him a questioning glare, to which he grins at.

 

"What is Oikawa-san doing at our house?" you ask again.

 

"My mother sent me to deliver a gift to her old college friend," Oikawa begins to explain. "I had no idea that it was your house until I saw the name on the letter my mother wrote. Small world, isn't it?" He appears incredibly amused at your bewildered expression.

 

"Yes, very small," you mumble.

 

"Why don't you sit down and talk with us for a while?" your mother suggests to you, and you open your mouth to protest and escape to your room when Oikawa speaks up first. 

 

"Actually, I should be heading home right about now," he says, standing up from the table. "Thank you very much for inviting me into your home." 

 

"Of course, Tooru-kun." Your mother smiles warmly at him, and then turns to you. "Tadashi, go on and show him to the door."

 

You figure it's no use arguing with her and lead Oikawa through the hallway to the front door. He stands in the doorframe with that friendly smile.

 

"It was nice to see you again, _Tadashi-chan_ ," he says sweetly, and you startle at the use of your first name.

 

"Oikawa-san, I don't know exactly what you're getting at..." you start to say, but he cuts you off.

 

"I'm not trying to do anything," he insists, feigning an expression of hurt. "I just want to spend some time getting to know a fellow cute volleyball player. Surely that can't be a bad thing, hm?" 

 

You almost miss the part where he called you cute. "I guess not."

 

He nods, satisfied, and looks as if he's about to turn to leave, but hesitates. "By the way, Tada-chan,  in a room full of art I still would look at the galaxies in your eyes." And then he's gone.

 

He leaves you at the doorway bewildered and just a little bit in love.

 

 

//

 

 

He calls out to you after the next practice match between Karasuno and Aobajousai, when you're walking with Tsukki, Kageyama, and Hinata to a restaurant for lunch. The four of you turn at the loud voice. Hinata makes a "Gwah!" sound in surprise, Kageyama's face darkens, and Tsukki stares, expressionless. 

 

"Oikawa-san," you say as he approaches.

 

"Hello, Tada-chan," he says brightly, and then addresses the others. "Shrimpy-chan. Glasses-chan." Hinata squawks a protest at the name. Oikawa's face morphs into a wicked smile. " _Tobio-chan_."

 

Kageyama clenches his jaw and grits out a short, "Oikawa-san" through his teeth, and you quickly steer the conversation in a different direction before things become too tense.

 

"Is there something you needed?" you ask him. 

 

"I just want to have a little chat with you," he says casually, and slings an arm around your shoulder. You jump at the sudden physical contact, and he laughs.

 

"Still as jumpy as ever, I see," he says.

 

"Um." You look over to your friends for help. Kageyama looks annoyed, Hinata confused, and Tsukki amused. You sigh. "You guys go on ahead without me. I'll meet you there in a little bit."

 

Once the three of them are out of earshot, you turn and say to Oikawa, "What is it?" 

 

"So hasty," he replies, making a _tsk_ sound of disapproval. "I just wanted to talk to you and tell you how well you played today.

 

Your eyes widen. "You really think so?"

 

He laughs. "Of course. That serve of yours is something special."

 

You can feel yourself beaming at the compliment. "Thank you." 

 

Oikawa's smile is soft and fond when he says, "You know, far more than the sun, you are the brightest star in the galaxy." 

 

You're even more embarrassed now, and you clamp your mouth shut.

 

Oikawa puts on his usual cheerful grin and grips the sleeve of your t-shirt. "This was a nice little talk, don't you think? I'll see you later, okay?" Before you know what's happening, he tugs on your sleeve and pulls you towards him, kissing your cheek lightly and then skipping away whistling. You think you might be dead at this point.

 

 

//

 

 

Somehow Oikawa ends up at your house again and again, and you know exactly know why but you also find that you don't mind. Most evenings you spend on the coach doing homework, and every ten minutes he'll insist it's time for a break to cuddle. He's ridiculously affectionate, and you don't really know if there are romantic intentions behind what he does, but either way it makes your chest swell with happiness and your stomach bubble with euphoria.

 

One night your parents have people over, and they've taken the couch to talk, so you tell Oikawa that you can go up to your room. He seems fascinated with all the posters adorning the walls, and stops to marvel at one with all the constellations of the zodiac mapped out on it. 

 

"You must really like stars, huh?" you muse aloud.

 

"They're beautiful," he replies quietly, and shoots you a smile. "But not as beautiful as you."

 

You laugh to distract from the fact that you're blushing. "And you like pick-up lines." 

 

Oikawa shakes his head. "No. I just like letting beautiful people know that they're beautiful." 

 

That makes you smile. You collapse backwards onto your bed and stare up at the ceiling in silence for several moments before feeling the mattress dip beside you with someone's weight. Oikawa presses against your side and you turn your head to meet his eye. 

 

"I am aware that we are all simply made up of the same atoms and stardust," he says, barely above a whisper, "but for some reason, I happen like your atoms and stardust just a little bit more than everybody else’s."

 

If it's even possible, your cheeks are even warmer and your heart is beating rapidly in your chest. "So you like me?" you ask dumbly.

 

When he laughs, you feel the vibration against your own chest. " _Duh_." And he kisses you. It's slow and sweet and you think you might have been in love with Oikawa Tooru for a while now.

 

When he pulls away, he remarks, "Your face is really red, Tada-chan." 

 

You groan and bury your nose into the crook of his neck. "Don't make fun of me," you mumble into his shirt. 

 

His laugh is breathy and soft. "You really are something special." 

 

You squeeze his body tighter to yours. "And you are all of my stars." 

 

You're not sure when his affinity for space and cheesy pick-up lines started to rub off on you, but then again, you're so close now that it's hard to tell when he begins and where you end. 

 

You don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is man it's 3am i'm really delirious. i'm gonna go.


End file.
